1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled Drug, Bio-affecting and Body Treating Compositions and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to methods for treating excessive stomach acidity.
2. Description of Related Art
For someone who suffers from "stomach acidity", it is common to use products that are commonly called antacids. These common antacids are generally sold to the user as over the counter aids. These over the counter antacids usually include chemical compositions such as; aluminum hydroxide; magnesium hydroxide; calcium carbonate; bicarbonate of soda and the like. It is known that these chemical compositions have been effective in neutralizing excess hydrochloric acid, that may be present in the stomach fluid. It is also recently been discovered, that there may be a risk to health when too large a quantity of these products is ingested. In addition to the over the counter products, there are pharmaceutical products that can only be obtained with a physician's prescription. These prescription products are often used to reduce or prevent the pain associated with a gastric disturbance, esophagus reflux (heart burn); gastric ulcer and the like. As in the case of the over the counter antacid products, these prescription remedies must be taken with caution and in limited doses.
It has been found that there is a need for a method for treating stomach acidity whose active ingredient may be taken as often as a food. This desired method should be easily ingested and convenient in use. This desired method should begin to provide relief in a very short time after ingestion.